


Deathly Hallows but Marauders

by TheThr3EyedWolf



Series: Malfoy Manor scene remake [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, Kreacher is a good house elf, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective James Potter, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Sirius Black, Regulus Black Feels, The Author Regrets Everything, Tired of death eater bullshit, and she can’t stop, im really sorry, regulus deserves better and I sadly didn’t give it to him, the author is running on coffee, y’all I’m really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThr3EyedWolf/pseuds/TheThr3EyedWolf
Summary: In Regulus’ sixth year he found out about the horcruxes and told his brother. He got close with all of them and became the fifth the marauder. He quit the death eaters and joined the order. He and his brother and his brothers friends went on the hunt for horcruxes and were caught by death eaters.On a side note James and Remus think of Regulus as their younger brother.
Relationships: Regulus Black & James Potter, Regulus Black & Kreacher, Regulus Black & Remus Lupin, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Malfoy Manor scene remake [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929409
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Deathly Hallows but Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry about the long wait, I was not doing good mentally, I’m still not doing good, but I owed it to y’all so here it is. Hope y’all enjoy and I’m really sorry.

Whenever you think of family, you think of kind, loving people who will stand by your side until the day they or you, die. That, Sirius thinks, is not his family. His family is filled with psychopathic, egotistical, and batshit crazy people. Like here's an example; Bellatrix. That girl is so far past insane she might as well be the joker, or well harley quinn. Then again Harley is redeemable, Bellatrix is not. Now the only one in his family who’s redeemable would be his baby brother, Regulus. 

Sirius remembers the day Regulus came up to him, the shy slytherin sixth year, and asked him to save him. He remembers how he grabbed his brother and pulled him into a hug, both boys crying. He remembers how James and Remus joined in. He remembers how Remus and James adopted Regulus as their own little brother. He remembers the first night Regulus spent at Potter Manor, how his little brother rolled up his sleeve and the dark mark was there. How his brother looked him in the eyes and told him that their mother had forced him to take the mark. He remembers how Regulus told him that the dark lord created horcruxes to make himself immortal. 

That’s how they got here. Camping in the middle of the woods for the past three months collecting Voldemort’s horcruxes. That’s how they found out Voldemort’s name was a taboo. That’s how they ended up being dragged by death eaters to the front of Malfoy Manor. 

Sirius looked to his left to see Remus and James fighting a little with the death eaters holding them. There wasn’t much fighting, only a little struggling here and there. Sirius looked to his right to see his little brother being dragged along with them, though his face was a shade paler. 

The group was brought to the front gates where the head death eater of the group did some spell and the gates opened. The four boys were dragged roughly to the front steps, the gigantic doors to the Manor opening. They were brought to a nice sitting room that looked more like a torture room, but that’s to be expected, it is Malfoy Manor after all. The room had a large chandelier hanging in the middle, and pillars on either side of the walls. The floor was marble with some granite mixed in. 

Standing in the middle of the room was Bellatrix Lestrange and her sister, Narcissa Malfoy. Off to the side stood Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa’s husband. They were all chatting, but soon fell silent as the group was brought in. The death eaters all looked at each other and seemed to be having a silent conversation. 

Finally Bellatrix comes forward looking at the group. She stops right in front of Sirius, a grin slowly making its way onto her face. “Well hello dear cousin.” She says with a little laugh. “What are you doing so far away from Dumbledore? Did he finally let you off your leash?” Her laugh sounds as if she's a crying monkey, even then the monkey sounds better. 

“Oh you know I just decided to take a stroll. The weather is just so nice today.” Okay listen, he’s wandless, sarcasm is his only defence at this point. “Thought I would just pop in and say hello to good ole’ moldy shorts.” He really needs to get a filter for his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye he sees James’ face scrunch up, as if he’s trying not to laugh. 

The grin on Bellatrix’s face drops, and is replaced with a murderous look. “How dare you! How dare you disrespect the dark lord! He is the greatest wizard to have ever lived! He is putting those filthy mudbloods in their place!” She screeches at him, her spit flying onto his face. If she keeps this up, the vein popping out of her forehead might pop. That would be funny. 

“Oh dreadful cousin Bella, Merlin was the greatest wizard to have ever lived. But nice try.” Sirius laughs, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He’s scared for his friends and his little brother. He had to protect them. The only thing that matters right now is keeping the attention on him. If he could do that, they wouldn’t hurt his family. 

Bellatrix takes out her wand and points it at Sirius. As she’s about to yell out a spell, Narcissa comes running up to her. She whispers into Bellatrix’s ear, whatever she said causes her sister to smile. Bellatrix slowly lowers her wand. 

“What’s the matter Bella? Afraid the spell won’t work?” Sirius calls out to her. She looks at him and glances down at her wand. She looks to be contemplating something. “Are you scared? Oh that’s such a shame. What would your dear dark lord say? ‘Bellatrix you have failed me for the last time.’ Oh oh maybe, ‘Bellatrix you are a shame to the cause and not worthy to be my lover.’ That would be funny.” He says in a mocking tone. 

Bellatrix just looks at him and smiles. “No, I'm not afraid. In fact i’ll tell you right now what’s going to happen. We are going to play a little game. It’s called, ‘Which one of your friends am I going to torture?’ Doesn’t it sound fun?” She giggles. Sirius’ face drops. All color is gone and he’s now as pale as Regulus. He starts shaking his head. He’s about to say something when Bellatrix cuts him off, “Who should it be? I’ll let you pick cousin dearest.” 

“Me.” He says almost immediately. 

Bellatrix shakes her head, “I’m afraid that isn't an option. Though it looks like you’re having a hard time choosing, let me help you.” Sirius immediately starts shaking his head, yelling out protests. 

Bellatrix walks up to James and looks at him. She grabs his hair and pulls his head back and puts her wand to his throat. She drops her wand and puts it into her pocket. She raises her hand and gently caresses his check. James turns away from her hand and glares at her. The deranged girl shakes her head. 

She lets go of the boys hair and moves on to Remus next. She does the same thing she did with James only she glares, “Filthy half-blood.” She spits on him as she walks away. 

Her last victim is Regulus. Sirius sees how his little brother tenses. She grabs his chin and assess him. She grabs his left arm and pulls up his sleeve. The dark mark on his forearm now visible. 

“Oh little Reggie, I always knew you were a little blood traitor. You never were strong enough to be one of us.” She turns around and starts walking towards the middle of the room where her sister is waiting for her.

As soon as she reaches Narcissa, she turns around again, addressing the death eaters, “take them to the cellar. Leave Regulus. Him and I are going to have some fun with each other. Cousin to cousin.” As soon as the words leave her mouth, all hell breaks loose. 

The death eaters struggle to keep a hold on the three older boys. They drag them to a set of stairs leading down to a basement of some kind. 

Sirius struggles as he sees the death eater holding his brother walk towards Bellatrix, who is smiling in delight. “No no! Let him go! Take me! Please take me! I’m the one who turned him! I ruined him! Hurt me instead! Please!” His pleas are ignored as he’s dragged away. He keeps struggling though, he would not give up on his brother.

Bellatrix looks at him, and smiles. “No. You will go last. You will hear every scream he makes until I'm finished with him. Then you’ll listen to the Potter boy next, though I think i’ll do a little more than torture when I get to him, then the filthy half blood. You’ll listen to all of their screams and at the very end, we’ll bring you in here to see them one last time, then we’ll kill them. How does that sound? I think it sounds lovely.” 

Sirius is forcefully pulled to the stairs. He is pushed down the stairs along with Remus. He turns to see James still being held at the top. He sees Bellatrix approach his best friend. She leans into the boy's face and laughs, “Yes.” She says, “I think i’ll do a little bit more with you. It’s not everyday a girl like me sees a boy like you. Though it’s such a shame you’re a blood traitor. We could have been great together.” She then nods her head to the death eater. James is then pushed down to Remus and Sirius.

The death eaters take out their wands. “Move.” They say. Slowly the group starts moving. They walk until they reach a metal door with bars at the top. A death eater moved to the front, and opened the door, and he motioned for them to get in. The boys get in and the door is closed. They run up to it and hold the bars as they watch the death eaters turn and walk away. 

All is silent for a few moments until a scream fills the air. Sirius, in an attempt to get to his brother, rams himself into the door. He backs up and goes again this time joined by James and Remus. They do this a few more times until it’s clear the door won’t budge. The screaming gets even louder than it was before. Sirius starts yelling for his brother or anyone really. He pounds at the door, trying to get anyones attention. Sirius feels a hand come down on his shoulder and he turns around to be met with the sad face of Remus Lupin. 

“It’s no use, they aren’t going to stop and we can’t get out. I’m sorry but there's nothing we can do.” Remus looks at Sirius as he says this. His eyes shine with tears.He grabs Sirius and brings him into a hug. They hold each other for a while. 

A sudden cough is what breaks them apart. They turn to see James smiling at them, though his eyes are also shining with unshed tears. “Now i’m happy you two are finally getting your feelings out, but we have a brother to save and we need a plan. Merlin I wish there was someway we could apparate.” 

Sirius’ face lights up. “Hold on Prongs. I got an idea.” He looks at the other two and smiles. Yes this plan would work. He would make sure of it. 

***

There was never a point in Regulus’ life where he imagined getting tortured by his estranged cousin, but here he is. He watches as his brother and friends disappear down the stairs. He turns to where Bellatrix is standing and sees her looking at him. 

“Don’t worry Reggie it’s not going to hurt...me that is.” Her hideous laugh echoes off the walls of the large room. The man holding Regulus lets go and walks away. Regulus looks over to where his cousin, Narcissa, is standing. He makes eye contact with her, silently begging her to help him. She shakes her head and walks over to her husband. 

Bellatrix raises her wand, “Crucio!” The spell hits him with great force and he’s sent to the floor the moment it hits. He screams out from the excruciating pain. He had thought that his mothers curcio's hurt, but Bellatrix’s were worse. 

It goes on for what feels like forever when Bellatrix finally stops the spell. Regulus twitches on the ground for a few minutes, before she starts up the spell again. This one is worse than the last. He screams again, only tears start to fall from his eyes this time. 

Regulus looks up at Bellatrix only to be met with her sickening smile, “Please stop, please.” His cousin just laughs and shakes her head. 

As she stops the spell, she gets down on top of him and straddles him. Bellatrix pulls a knife out from her hair. Why it was in her hair was lost on Regulus as he was too busy wondering what she was going to do with said knife. She grabbed his left arm, the one that held the dark mark, and rolled his sleeve up. She laid his arm down and held it down as she brought her knife to it.

Regulus knew exactly what she was about to do and started to shake his head. “No no please don’t. Please Bellatrix, please.” He begged and pleaded with the insane woman. 

“Oh Reggie dear I just wanted to remind you that you’re a traitor. I think the message will stick better if it scars, you know what I mean?” She smirks down at him. The boy shakes his head as little whimpering noises left him. 

“Please I'll do anything. Please don’t do this.” He pleads more desperately to Bellatrix. She laughs down at him and brings her knife down cutting across his arm, destroying his dark mark and littering his arm with blood. 

The seventeen year old boy screams out in pain. His screams turn to pleads, though still managing to sound like screams. His legs kick up and down as he tries to rip his arm out of his cousin's grip. He shakes his head back and forth trying to decide if he wants to look or not. His entire body shakes with how much he’s struggling. 

Bellatrix leans over his body to get a better angle to cut his arm. By the time she sits back up and stops her assault on his arm, a good chunk is missing and the floor is covered in blood. She looks down at him and smiles, “You didn’t deserve that mark anyways.You’ve always been too pathetic.” 

She gets up off of him and gets out a cloth from her robes. She cleans her knife with the cloth and puts it away. She gets her wand back out and points it one more time at Regulus and yells out a ‘curcio’ and his torture starts back up once more, followed by his screams. 

****

“What can Kreacher do for Master Sirius?” asks the old, grouchy elf in a monotone voice, as he appears in the cellar with the three boys, after Sirius called for him. The house elf looks around and then turns his gaze back to Sirius. “Where is good Master Regulus?” He questions after not seeing his favorite member of his family. As soon as the question left his mouth, distant screams seemed louder than they were before, almost as if the person screaming was in the same room as them. Kreacher’s eyes winden, as if he recognized that scream. 

The elf opens his mouth to say something, but is cut by Sirius who speaks instead. “We need your help Kreacher. Please Regulus needs your help. Can you help us escape?” He desperately asks the elf, trying to ignore the screams that keep getting louder and louder. “Please Kreacher.” 

Kreacher looks up at Sirius, his eyes seem to give him the answer he wanted because Sirius is suddenly on his knees hugging the small elf, quietly whispering thank yous into his big ear. 

Sirius gets up and looks at everyone in the room. “Alright, Kreacher I need you to apparate us out of here and get our wands back, can you do that?” He asks, looking to the elf. Kreacher nods and disappears. Sirius looks back to James and Remus, “Are you ready?” He receives two nods as his answer. Kreacher reappears with their wands and then snaps his fingers. The door opens to reveal the unconscious forms of the death eaters guarding the door. 

The group look at each other and nod, as they begin to walk out of the room. They hear a pop and look behind them to see that Kreacher is gone. “Wonder where he’s going.” James said, as they began to walk again. They crouch down when they get to the stairs and walk up the steps. As they get closer they can hear the screams stop, though the group doesn’t know if they should feel relief or worry. When they get to the top three steps they peak over the top to survey the room. 

Off to the side of the room stood Narcissa and Lucius along with a couple of death eaters. In the middle of the room was Bellatrix pointing her wand at Regulus, who was at her feet. The boy was sprawled out across the floor, his head facing them and his eyes barely open. Tears rolled down his face and landed on the floor in front of him. His left arm was stretched out in front of him and right arm was behind him. His arm was covered in blood and dripping onto the floor making a pool of blood. 

Bellatrix held up her wand, as Regulus turned to face her, and opened her mouth, most likely to say a spell when Regulus cut her off, “No please, no more please.” His voice hoarse from all the screaming. She kneels in front of him and grabs his chin bringing his head off the floor. 

“Don’t you see Reggiekins, there is no way out of this. Don’t worry though i’m not going to kill you yet. I’m saving that for when your brother comes up here, of course after I torture all his friends first. Now stop begging because you aren’t getting any help.” She states, spitting on him a little. 

It kills Sirius to know that his baby brother begged for his torture to stop. It killed Sirius just to look at his brother, who looked tired and scared. Bellatrix let go of Regulus’ chin and stood back up. She raised her wand, as did Sirius and both let out spells at the same time. 

“Stupefy!”

  
“Crucio!” 

The only spell that made contact was Sirius’. Bellatrix was knocked back several feet as she fell to the ground. The people to the side of the room immediately got out their wands and started fighting the group of three boys. Everyone was too busy fighting to notice that Bellatrix got up and walked over to Regulus and picked him up and put him in front of her. She got out her knife and put it to his throat drawing a small whimper from the boy. 

“Enough!” She shouted, gaining everyone's attention. She held Regulus closer to her as she spoke to the group. “Make one more move and i’ll carve his head off.” The boys froze in their spots. “Excellent. Now drop your wands.” Neither boy moved to drop their wand. “Drop them!” She shouted and put more pressure on the knife at Regulus’ throat, drawing some blood. The younger boy whimpered again. The Marauders all dropped their wands to the floor. “Good..now Narcissa, pick them up.” 

Narcissa walked over to the trio of boys and bent down and picked up all their wands and walked away. The room grew silent, the only noise being the whimpers that left the younger Black brother, as his cousin continued to hold him at knife point. 

“Let him go Bellatrix.” Sirius demands. He glares at her, eyes full of hate. Sirius clenched his fists at his sides. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Remus shift slightly and grab his hand. He squeezed his hand and felt Remus squeeze back. 

Bellatrix looked at Sirius and smiled that creepy smile of hers, “No, I don’t think I will.” She said, tightening her hold on Regulus even more. The boy closed his eyes, wishing the pain to go away. His whole body felt like it was on fire with how much pain he was in. Regulus just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. 

There was a sudden noise right above Regulus and Bellatrix, causing everyone in the room to look up at the chandelier. There, sitting on the chandelier unscrewing screws, was Kreacher. “No one hurts Master Regulus.” Kreacher then unscrewed the last screw sending the great chandelier plummeting to the ground. Bellatrix shrieked in fright and pushed Regulus away from her as she ran to get away from the falling object. 

All at once everyone sprang into action. Kreacer, who apparated as soon as the screw left its place, appeared on the stairwell behind the boys. Remus ran at Narcissa and ripped their wands from her hands and tossed Sirius’ and James’ wands to James, who caught them. Sirius quickly ran to where his brother was falling to the floor, after being pushed by Bellatrix, and caught him. Regulus clung to his brother as soon as he felt his arms around him. Sirius dragged his brother back to where James and Remus were fighting Lucius and Narcissa. 

As soon as all the boys were in a triangle around Kreacher, Bellatrix got out from behind the pillar she was hiding behind and yelled, “You stupid elf! You could’ve killed me!” She walked past the ruins of the chandelier to stand next to her sister. 

“Kreacher will protect Master Regulus as he sees fit. And if Kreacher must kill to protect his Master, then Kreacher will kill.” The elf said proudly, standing up straighter to appear taller. 

“How dare you!” She shrieks, the rage consuming her voice. “I am a member of the house of Black. You will listen to me!” 

“No, Kreacher will not. Kreacher only listens to good Master Regulus.” He says. Bellatrix trembles in rage. She lifts her wand to cast a spell, but just as she opens her mouth Kreacher snaps his fingers and her wand is in her hand. 

“How dare you take a witch's wand.” Narcissa screams at him. Raising her wand as well. Kreacher snaps his fingers again and Narcissa’s wand appears in his hand as well. Both women look at him in rage. 

Sirius looks down at his brother who is still clinging to him, then looks back up at Kreacher. “Kreacher we need to leave.” he says to the elf. The house elf nods and grabs all four of the boys. Just as they are about to apparate away, Bellatrix throws her knife at them and it gets sucked into the apparition with them. As soon as the knife disappeared Bellatrix lets out a sigh. 

The group landed in the middle of Potter manor, where they had been staying. Sirius hugged Regulus closer to him and looked around at the other boys. James was laying down on the floor panting. He sat up and looked at Sirius and gave him a thumbs up. Sirius nodded and turned his gaze to Remus, who looked at him and smiled back at him. Sirius then looked at Kreacher when his brother spoke up, catching his attention.

“S..Sirius?” Came his brother's stuttered question. Sirius looked down at his brother and was shocked to see a knife sticking out of his stomach. Sirius could vaguely hear James and Remus gasp. Sirius quickly adjusted his brother so that he was laying sideways in Sirius’ arms. 

“No no.. Reggie it’s going to be okay, you hear me? You’re not going to die.” His brother shakes his head, tears pooling out of his eyes. 

“No it’s not. It’s too late.” He says. Regulus reaches for Sirius’ hand and grabs it. He looks up at his brother and gives him a weak smile. “It’s going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay now.” 

“No it’s not I can save you, let me save you.” Sirius begs him. 

His brother ignores him as he turns to Kreacher who has made his way over to the brothers. “Kreacher, you are the best house I have ever met. You were my second friend and I wish the best for you. Please take care of Sirius for me?” 

“Kreacher lives to serve Master Regulus.” Kreacher sobbed. The little elf kneeled down next to Regulus and hugged the boy, who was more than happy to hug him back. Kreacher got up and moved to stand behind Regulus’ head.

James and Remus came next. “Remus..please take care of Sirius and James. You know how they get. Oh and….you would’ve made a great brother in law. I’m sorry I can’t be there for the wedding.” Regulus laughs up at him, though it doesn’t reach his eyes. 

Remus lets out a shaky laugh, “Yeah it’s a real shame you can’t see me shove cake into Sirius’ face.” Tears form in his eyes. “It’s never going to be the same without you, I hope you know that.” Regulus nods. 

He turns to James and grabs his hand. “You are going to marry Evans, okay? Tell her it was my dying wish, then she’ll have no choice but to say yes. She has a soft spot for me.” He tells James. 

James just shakes his head laughing slightly, “She will be mine I promise you this.” He pauses for a second then, as tears begin to fall he says, “You know, you like the little brother I never had. You may not be a Potter by blood, but you are family.” He bends down to hug Regulus. “I’m gonna miss you buddy.” He lets go and Remus replaces him and hugs Regulus. 

Regulus looks up at his big brother and smiles that same beautiful smile that has kept Sirius going all this time. “Reggie, I'm so sorry. I’m a horrible big brother. I ditched you and when I finally get you back you get taken from me.” Sirius sobs to his brother. 

Regulus just holds his brother and looks at him. “It’s okay, you were the best big brother I could ever ask for. You gave me courage you know?”

Sirius shakes his head, “No i’m not. What kind of brother lets his baby brother die in his arms?” He asked, not really wanting a response. 

“A good big brother because that’s what you are. And...I’m dying in the arms of my first friend. I’m happy.” He smiles at his brother. 

A few minutes pass as the room is filled with sobbing. All four occupants held each other in a warm embrace. After what felt like forever, which was only five minutes, Regulus speaks up again, this time his voice even more shaky than it was before. 

“Sirius...I’m tired. I’m so tired.” He said to his brother, voice cracking in between sobs. 

“It’s okay...it’s okay…..you can rest now Regulus. You can rest now.” Sirius says barely controlling his sobs to get the words out. 

“I love you Sirius.” Regulus says to his brother. 

“I love you too Reggie.” 

  
Regulus lets out one last breath and closes his eyes and lets his head fall against his brother's shoulder as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Sirius can feel the exact moment his brother’s body falls limp, as he dies. Sirius lets out a wail and clutches his brother’s body close to his chest. He feels arms go around him and more sobs reach his ears. He’s too afraid to open his eyes, scared to see his brother’s dead body. He feels the warmth leave Regulus’ body.

They stay like that until one of the order members finds them there, holding the dead body of a seventeen year old boy, who deserved so much more. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
